My Shadow
by KitKat370
Summary: Quick one-shot of Vio and Shadow. Vio discovers he can save Shadow, along the way he realizes he loves Shadow... Hints of Green/Zelda and Red/Blue. Just a small cute story of the two.


**My Shadow**

**Okay, I felt like writing a quick short story about Vio/Shadow that ends happy after reading a bunch of sad fanfics of them. Four heres were never put back into one, they are all living in the castle now. Here if goes!**

Reading, it seemed to be the only thing that kept the purple hero sane. Reading in the shadows of the garden, where nobody could find him. Nothing had changed since their adventure, everything had changed. Vio remebered walking into the forest one day, to see Blue and Red talking. They seemed very serious about whatever they were talking about, then Red and Blue had blushed before kissing. Vio had thought he woul be happy for them, but something about them reminded him about Shadow, he had started crying and running. He didn't understand why thinking about Shadow made him upset, no, he didn't understand why he gets so very upset. Shadow had been a great friend, and Vio missed him very much, but he didn't understand why thinking about Shadow sent him into such a great depression. "Oh Shadow Link..."

Vio murmured with his eyes shut, holding back harsh tears "Did you say something Vio?" Green turned his head slightly, in confusion, Vio opened his eyes. "Hm? Uh-No" Vio gave them his best poker face, hiding his true emotion "Vio, are you sure you're okay? Lately you've been..." Red looked at Vio with sad eyes. Vio shook his head "What do you-" "He's got a point Vio, ever since Shadow died all you seem to do is avoid everybody and read your crummy books! You should get some sun once in a while" Blue snorted and Vio twitched.

"I'm fine!" Vio raised his voice, something he didn't do often. His three friends stared at him, knowing that something was wrong "Do you wanna talk this?" Green asked and Vio shook his head "There is nothing to talk about" "Yes there is damnit! Now tell us about it! Did Shadow Link do something to you?" Blue yelled and Red tried to calm him down "Now Blue, maybe we should just respect Vio's privacy"

Vio was shaking with rage, he would not allow them to talk about Shadow like he was still evil "Shadow never did anything! He did all the right things! Made me happy! Understood me! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!" Everybody stared at Vio shoked with his outburst "None of you care! To you guys, he was just a shadow! But to me, he is the best person I know! Don't try me to get over it, I will never get over it because I LOVE HIM!"

Vio ran out the kingdom, tears streaming down his face. It had taken him so long to realize he loved Shadow, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how Shadow loved him too. The way Shadow threw his arms around Vio, complemented him, trusted him. Vio had been so dense, he hadn't even seen Shadow's affections for him when Shadow had kissed Vio on the forehead at the fire kingdom, after Shadow and Vio had burned down many forests and villages. "Why hadn't I seen it before" Vio sobbed, leaning against a tree.

"I miss you Shadow, I miss you so much. I'm sorry I betrayed you, almost killed you. Sorry I broke your heart, I would do anything to be with you right now!" Vio paused and stopped screaming out to the world, _do anthing... _Vio thought hard about it, he wipped his eyes and started walking back to the castle.

Vio did not notice his shadow smile, and mouth the words 'I forgive you my love'

Vio slipped into the castle unheard, it was well past midnight and everybody would be asleep. Vio tip-toed to his room and grabbed his never-ending book, it told him about everything, all he had to do was think about what he wanted to see. Vio held the book close and thought hard about a way to bring something over from the shadow world to their light world. He opened the book to the table of contents and saw the newly content of the shadow world. Vio could not believe he hadn't thought about looking throught his book that told all rather than a library book on this topic. He flipped to the pages where the information was, the page was mostly about stuff he knew about the shadow world. Finally he found what he was looking for.

_For centuries people have wondered how to bring things from the shadow world into the light world, without using the dark mirror. A moon pearl may be used to enter the dark world, but it is unkown how to bring back someone with you who is from the shadow world. It is said that only the princess of Hyrule knows the secret of bringing a dark creature to the light world with them surviving in the light. _

Vio almost threw the book at the wall, instead he slammed the book shut and threw it on his bed. All this time, Zelda had known, she had not even thought about telling the four links. _Selfish! _Vio slammed his fist down on the bed, _all because of her the four- no five, links had to suffer. _But Vio wondered if the links truly even cared for Shadow link, despite what he had done for them. Vio stomped into Zelda's room, not caring if it was very late. "Who goes there?" Zelda sat up, woken up by the slam of the door.

"You didn't even think to tell us?!" Vio yelled, turning on a light so Zelda could see him. "Vio! What are you doing, it's the middle of the night!" Vio ignored Zelda's questions and growled "Why didn't you tell us?" Zelda stared at Vio, confused, and lifted herself off of her bed "Tell you what?"

Vio was about to snarl at Zelda, but heard foot steps from out the door. _Not them, _Vio groaned as Red, Blue and Green rushed into Zelda's room "What's going on here?" Green asked, obviously worried about his girlfriend Zelda.

"Nothing!" Vio spat at the three heros, Zelda calmly walked over to them "Vio, what is it that I never told you" Vio glared at the ground "It's just..." Vio did not want to talk about Shadow infront of his friends, especially after telling them he loved Shadow Link.

"Shadow?" Green asked, not a hint of anger or smug in his voice "What does it matter to you guys?" Vio snapped and Red winced "Vio, we understand that you love Shadow and we respect it"

Vio stared at them shoked, they acually cared? "You- you don't hate me? You don't want to make fun of me?" Blue laughed like this was funny "There is no way in hell we would make fun of you. Did you make fun of me when I asked for help about my feelings for Red? Well yeah, a little, but it was just once tease and in the end you helped me out" Vio smiled lightly, remembering Blue's confession, and the three heros smiled back "Of course Vio, Shadow is a hero and I'm pretty used to having gay brothers" Green nudged Blue and he growled.

Vio turned his attention back to Zelda "So, apparently all this time you knew of a way to bring Shadow to the light world without the dark mirror _and _allow him to survive in the light" They all gasped and Zelda sighed "I never wanted you to find out..." "Why?" Vio yelled and grabbed Zelda's arm. Zelda finched and Green pulled Vio back "Just let her speak..."

"I am so very sorry, the reason I did not want you to find out is because it is very risky and almost immpossible. I would hate for any of you to get hurt, and I never realized how much Shadow Link meant to you boys" Zelda looked at the four heros, glum and guilty "Oh, I understand Zelda but this is something I have to do. What did you mean, almost immpossible?" Vio nodded and Zelda replied "Getting to the shadow world and back is easy, but bringing back someone with you who is bound to that world is painful. It will cause you must distress and there is another thing" Zelda took a deep breath in, ready to speak some more.

"To bring Shadow back you will have to find him in the shadow world, then he will acually have to want to come with you. Bring him to the spot where you first arrived from and then you will have to show him a sign of hate or love... You have to choose one of the those to show" Vio blushed at the comment of love "Oh..." Blue snikered slightly and Red hugged Blue with glee "Yay! We're going to see Shadow again!"

Red kissed Blue and Vio glared at them jelous "Lucky..." He grumbled under his breath and Red and Blue pulled away slightly. "Can we have the moon pearl then?" Green asked and Zelda shook here head "Sadly no, it is far too risky for all of you to go, only one may go on this jouney." Vio stepped forward "That would be me"

"But Vio-" "Zelda's right, it would be dangerous for all of us to go." Vio cut off Red and Blue huffed "Are you sure?" Vio nodded and smiled "Yes, I will be fine"

Zelda dug into a chest and dropped a moon pearl into Vio's hand "Be careful, there are monsters that will want to kill you there" Vio studied the moon pearl closly "Of course" Zelda led the heros outside to the four sword sanctuary "Shadow will most likely be in the dungon of Gannondorf's castle, which will be where Hyrule castle is located" Vio stood in front of the shrine that used to hold the four swords, he waved to his friends "I'll be back soon, _with _Shadow"

Vio activated the moon pearl and was instantly blinded by a beam of light. He shielded his eyes, he heare a loud ripple and felt cold all of a suddon. When he opened his eyes he was still in the four sword sanctuary, except everything was darker and creepier. It was night and everything seemed like a nightmare. Vio unsheathed his sword and began down the path to the castle. There was pure silence, nobody was around. Vio eventually came in view of the castle and gasped. There were mosnters and demons guarding it, just like the guards did in the light world. "How am I supossed to slip by unnoticed?" He cursed and planned a wya to get into the dungon unnoticed.

Vio could see the gates to the prison clearly, but a Hinox stood infront. The only way to get in would be to fight the Hinox, but he would have to do it quick before the creature alerted the others. Vio pulled his bow out and aimed an arrow at the single eye, he hoped it would give him a chance to slash the Hinox's head of. He let the arrow fly and ran at the monster, ready to kill it. The Hinox started to screech when the arrow hit its eye but was silenced by Vio slicing its head off.

Vio smirked and pushed the gates open, _I just pray he's here. _Vio snuck through the prison, but it was unnececary for there seemed to be nobody there. Surprisingly, there weren't many prisoners for an evil castle. Vio froze when he heard familiar screams of pain coming from a cell nearby "Broken yet?" Vio heard a voice hiss from the same cell and he moved closer to it slowly.

"N-never..." A pained voice choked out and Vio peered into the cell, unseen, he gasped.

Chained to the back of the wall, with slashes ozing out blood probably caused by the light, was Shadow. He looked exhausted but determined even though he was being tortured. A hooded demon holding a whip snarrled at slashed at Shadow once again. When the red-themed torturer lashed out at Shadow, the whip shinned with light, as if it caught on fire with light. Shadow screamed as the light touched him and Vio winced, _Shadow... _

The torturer sneered "Fine, but tomorrow this pain is going to a whole new level! You will break one day and work for Lord Gannandorf one day" The torturer turned and headed towards the entrence of the cell. Vio quickly ran inside an empty cell, attempting to hide from the demon with sharp features.

The demon looked around suspiciously, Vio bit his lip, _please don't see me! _But a part of Vio wanted the torturer to see him, so he could fight the demon and teach it a lesson for hurting his beloved Shadow. The demon didn't see him and wipped around the corner, dissapearing out of the dungon. "F-f-finally...*cough*" Shadow coughed and Vio entered his cell.

Shadow had his head to the ground, he looked so helpless and weak, Vio wanted to craddle him and comfort him. Shadow must of heard Vio walk in because he growled "Back *cough* already?" Shadow strained to raise his head and gasped "Vio...?"

Vio smiled and tears rushed to his eyes "It's really you..." Shadow stared at Vio, dumb-founded "Whaddyou doing here" Shadow coughed out blood and Vio rushed over to him "Here to save you"

Vio sliced the chains off of Shadow's wrist and he fell to the ground with a heavy thump "Ow..." Vio helped Shadow up and felt tears stream down his face "Oh Shadow, I thought I'd never see you again" Vio wrapped his arms around Shadow, pulling him into a delicate embrace.

"You came... For me?" Shadow slumped against Vio as he helped Shadow up "Of course, you're my first- my... my best friend" Vio looked away to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

Shadow was holding back painfull tears now too "You shouldn't have come for me" His breath was heavy and tired "It's dangerous and they'll kill you if they find you" Shadow gazed into Vio's eyes who shook his head "Don't worry about me, it's you who's hurt. Do they, do they do this everyday?"

Shadow nodded slowly and Vio shuddered "I'm sorry..." Vio propped Shadow to lean on his shoulder for support "It's okay" Shadow blushed at how close Vio was "No, it's not. I should have come sooner. I shouldn't have betrayed you, I shouldn't have let you die... Vio's voice cracked and Shadow snapped "Don't be sorry! I never really died and there was nothing you could have done about me dissapearing. Also, you had a good reason for wanting to destroy the dark mirror, it was for the good of the world. I was just so... so hurt and blinded by rage that I wanted to kill my only and first... friend"

Vio smiled and wipped away tears "I'm glad you're okay" Shadow smiled back and replied "I'm glad to see you, but we should go... You do know how to get out of here right?" Vio chuckled lightly "Don't underestimate my wisdom Shadow, you know I'm not dumb enough to come here without a way to bring you back too. Also letting you go into the light" Shadow's eyes widdened "Into the light?" Vio nodded "Yes, after I uh- get us back to the light world you will be able to go into the light without disappearing"

Shadow grinned ear-to-ear "You're the best" Vio smiled and led Shadow out of the cell "I know..."

Vio and Shadow made their way out of the dungon and back to the four sword sanctuary. Vio told Shadow about everything that had happened for the past months in the light world "So Red and Blue are together... That's a surprise" Shadow mumbled sarcasticly, Vio smiled "Yeah, Green's with Zelda now too"

Shadow became weaker the more they walked "I need to do something about your wounds, you're not going to make it to the sanctuary" Vio set Shadow down near a dark tree and Shadow grunted "So what are you going to do about it? You bring a potion?" Vio gasped "Of course! How could I forget I brought one!"

Vio wipped out his health potion and brought it to Shadow's mouth. Shadow drank it greedily and sighed with relief "Thanks, I feel much better" He looked better too, his wounds were starting to heal and he seemed almost, brighter.

Shadow could walk on his own now, but Vio wished he could still be holding Shadow. When they approuched the spot Vio had Shadow stopped Vio "Vio... Thank you, for everyting. You showed me the light and helped me be good" Vio smiled and replied "Your welcome, but you showed yourself the light"

Shadow grabbed Vio's hand, both of their cheeks turning pink "I guess.. but you also showed me something elso...Something I didn't think a shadow could have" Vio looked into Shadow's blue eyes, _didn't he used to have red eyes? _"What... what is it?"

Shadow seemed awfully close to Vio now, he liked it "Well, I think I.. I think I- I lo...l-l-l" Shadow studdered nervously and Vio finshed the sentence for him "Love you?" Shadow nodded, his face even more red "Yes... I love you Vio"

Vio wanted to jump up and down with joy but instead grinned "I love you too Shadow" Shadow's eyes widdened "Really?" Vio nodded "Always have and alway will"

Vio leaned closer to Shadow, their lips barely apart. Shadow sealed the kiss, and Vio practicly melted. It was so good, so perfect, just so... right! It was as if their lips fit together like a lock and key, like they were made for each other. They wrapped their arms around each other and the world around them faded, turning back into a grassy and bright scenery where it was day-time. "Vio!" "Shadow" "What the-"

Vio and Shadow didn't want to, but they pulled away to see the faces of their friends Red, Green and Blue. Vio grinned happily and Shadow smirked " Sup guys, miss me?"

They stared at the two of them, surprised and happy, but Vio and Shadow didn't pay them much attention. They locked their lips together again, basking in the warmth of the sun, enjoying each others warmth. "I love you" Shadow whispered through their kiss and Vio murmured "I love you too"

**Well that's that done! :D they are just such a cute couple! I hope you think that the characters acted similar to how they did in the manga, thank you very much! Also I do not know where a Hinox's weak point is or if they even have one. I just wanted to put a little action into the story for the sake of the readers, I am not good at writing aaction though so that is why there isn't much in the story... But thank you fanfiction people, this was for you Vio/Shadow lovers!**


End file.
